


Good Girl

by lesbianettes



Series: Grace's Good Girl [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Cunnilingus, Dom!Grace, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Sub!Marjan, Vaginal Sex, paddles, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianettes/pseuds/lesbianettes
Summary: Marjan is Grace's good girl
Relationships: Grace Ryder/Marjan Marwani
Series: Grace's Good Girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165304
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> After that Grace scene y'all think I wouldn't do this?

It comes at the end of an exhausting week, when Marjan is overwhelmed and in desperate need of it. She needs Grace. She needs to be nothing but Grace’s, needs to do nothing but please her, needs to be her good girl. She goes over to Grace’s place and strips before kneeling by the door, waiting for her to come home. 

After about ten minutes, Grace walks through the door and lifts one foot. Marjan obediently unties her shoe and pulls it off her foot to set on the rack. Then the other. “Good girl,” Grace says, and pats her on the head. Marjan preens and follows her further into the house. “Wine, please.”

Marjan selects the bottle on the counter, likely left out this morning just so Marjan wouldn’t have to make a guess at wine; she doesn’t drink, so she doesn’t know what goes well with what, when- Grace chose this, just as she chose the pre-made fruit bowl in the fridge. This isn’t just about Marjan serving her, but about not having to make any choices. Grace is perfect for doing this. She’s so good. Marjan fetches her the fruit as well and sets it on the table for her before kneeling between her legs and resting her face against Grace’s thigh. She wants to eat her out, but she knows better than to even ask. Grace will give it to her when she’s ready. 

“I know you’ve had a rough week,” Grace says between sips of wine and pieces of strawberry. “I’m so proud of you for telling me that you needed me to take care of you. You can always ask for this, and I’m glad you did.”

Marjan turns her head to hide her face, which Grace allows. 

“Did you choose a toy for tonight?”

“No, mistress, I wanted you to.” 

Grace cups her face and lifts it up so their eyes meet. “Such a sweet sub for me, Marj. My good girl.”

Marjan smiles and leans into the touch. They stay that way for a few more minutes before Grace nudges her with her foot and tells her they’re going to the bedroom. Marjan loves her soft sheets, and stretches out on them with a soft noise. Her muscles are sore. They’ll be even more so after this, but she knows Grace will draw her a nice bath with epsom salt and give her a massage after. She will feel like a new person tomorrow, physically and emotionally, so there is no apprehension when she rests her arms above her head with her wrists crossed for Grace to tie them.

Only a moment later, Grace does so with a soft nylon rope, making sure the restraints aren’t too tight so they don’t hurt her. It renders Marjan powerless to do anything but watch as Grace strips off her work uniform. She’s so beautiful. Marjan longs to put her hands on Grace’s curves, her lips on the swell of her breast, her thigh between her legs. Instead she watches Grace step out of her panties and come to kneel over her on the bed. 

“Do you think you deserve to use your mouth on me?”

“Please, Mistress.”

“Do you deserve it?”

Marjan hesitates. She hasn’t done anything to not deserve it, so she nods and says, “Yes, ma’am.”

Grace smiles and shifts up until she’s above Marjan’s face and carefully lowers herself down. This is Marjan’s favorite. She eagerly licks at Grace’s folds, seeking out her clit with her tongue. Grace grinds slightly against her, chasing the feeling as she praises her. 

“Such a good girl, Marj, you’re doing so well for me.”

Marjan blushes and works harder to make Grace feel good. She wants to be her good girl, her perfect girl. She wants to be Grace’s everything. And like this, it feels so much like she is that her heart is full of it and her head is empty of any thought besides Grace and making her feel good. 

For a few minutes, Grace allows her to eat her out before pulling back and wiping some of the wet off her face. “My good girl,” she says again. 

Marjan smiles and waits for what comes next, which turns out to be Grace helping her turn over and pulling her down the bed so that her legs hang off it and she can stand up on her tiptoes with her torso flat on the bed. She hears Grace rustling in their toy chest for a moment before Grace comes to stand behind her again. The smooth leather of one of their paddles caresses her ass.

“Color?”

“Green, Mistress.”

No sooner than the words leave her mouth does Grace strike her with the paddle. It stings and Marjan hisses, but remembers to count and say, “Thank you, Ma’am.” Another, and another thanks. Slowly, Grace increases the strength of her hits until Marjan is panting for breath and her ass is probably bright red. It’ll hurt to sit tomorrow. Marjan can’t wait. 

After thirty strikes with the paddle, Grace sets it aside and kneels to press a kiss to each of Marjan’s cheeks. Even if she can’t see her, Marjan inhales sharply at the thought of Grace on her knees for her. 

“You’re so wet for me,” Grace observes, and slips two fingers into Marjan’s pussy. “Do you want me to fuck you tonight?”

“Yes, please.”

Grace curls her fingers, making Marjan whimper. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Seemingly satisfied, Grace takes a minute to fuck Marjan on her fingers, adding a third after a moment, to prep her for the strap. It’s a little thicker than three fingers, dark black and curved just enough to rub against Marjan in all the right ways when Grace wears it. Sometimes, of course, Grace rides her, but she prefers it when she gets railed into the mattress. 

Grace steps away to get the toy and put it on, making Marjan whimper at the loss of her touch. “Quiet,” she says, with no heat behind it. “Be good for me.”

Of course Marjan obeys. She stays patiently still until Grace returns, the warmth of her palm a soothing weight against Marjan’s lower back while she uses the other to guide the strap into her. Marjan’s eyes flutter and she pulls slightly at her bound wrists. Fuck, it’s incredible. It always is. Grace moves slowly, giving her time to adjust, before slowly beginning to fuck her properly. 

“Feel good, sweetheart?”

“Yes ma’am.”

Marjan can’t hold back a moan as Grace takes hold of her hips to pull her back into each thrust. It’s mind-numbingly good. Everything is with Grace. She squeezes her eyes shut and moans again, her voice dissolving into soft ah sounds as she’s fucked within an inch of her life. It’s always good with Grace. Always perfect. Grace lets go of her with one hand to spank her already sore ass. 

“You love it, don’t you?” she asks. 

“Yes Mistress, thank you, thank you-”

Grace shuts her up by playing with her clit, overwhelming her with pleasure until it’s too much and all Marjan can do is come. She should’ve asked. Should’ve waited. But she can’t help it and she screams as Grace fucks her through her orgasm, slowing her movements gradually until she stops and pulls out with a wet sound. Marjan is dripping down her own thighs. She shivers in the cold of the room while Grace steps out of the harness and sets it aside to clean later. 

“I’ll let it go for now, because you had a long week,” Grace says. “I know you couldn’t help it. Next time, though, you’ll take your punishment for this, okay?”

Marjan nods and watches through lidded eyes, panting, as Grace gets up onto the bed and sits with her legs spread. 

“Crawl up to me, now. Make me feel good like I did for you, sweetheart.”

Marjan struggles up the bed to reach her, propping herself up on her bound arms to get the leverage she needs to eat Marjan out once more. She wishes she could use her hands, but she throws herself into it, uncaring of the mess it makes of her face. Grace uses a hand on the back of her head to control her movements. Marjan, of course, lets her use her to get to completion, proud of how quickly she gets Grace to come.

Once she catches her breath, Grace unties Marjan and tosses the ribbon aside, opening her arms for Marjan to crawl into. Immediately, Marjan does, holding out her arms for Grace to rub away the marks. After a moment, the tears spring to her eyes. “Was I good?” she asks.

“Oh, baby, you were perfect,” Grace assures, kissing all over Marjan’s face. “You did such a good job, you were my good girl. My perfect, beautiful, submissive girl.”

She adjusts her hold for Marjan to tuck her face in against her neck. In a few minutes, Grace will help her to a bath and clean her up, then rub lotion into her sore ass and bring her back to bed for cuddles through the night. For now, though, she just holds her close and reassures her. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr/twitter/insta @milkymarjan


End file.
